This project will develop, implement, and evaluate Human Immunodeficiency virus (HIV) risk reduction interventions for Spanish-speaking Mexican Americans and Central Americans. A random-digit dialing survey of 750 Mexican Americans and Central Americans from five Southwestern U.S. cities and 300 non-Hispanic white adults from the same cities will identify the psychological, social and cultural factors among Mexican and Central Americans associated with using condoms, seeking antibody testing, and avoiding multiple sexual partners. Based on this research, several culturally-appropriate interventions to lower HIV risk behaviors among Spanish-speaking Mexican Americans and Central Americans will be developed: 1) high quality printed materials; 2) group sessions; 3) public service announcements; 4) curricula for service providers. After extensive pretesting of all interventions, a randomized control trial will be conducted comparing 492 Mexican Americans and Central Americans recruited from San Francisco and San Rafael through random digit dialing and randomly assigned to one of three groups: standard printed materials control, culturally-appropriate printed materials only, and group session plus printed materials. Subjects will be followed up after six months to assess differences between the groups in attitude and behavior change. Changes in AIDS knowledge, talking to others about HIV/AIDS, seeking information about HIV/AIDS, HIV prevention volunteer behaviors, condom use, antibody testing, and number of sexual partners will be assessed. Analyses will also indicate whether differences in impact of the materials exist between the genders and between persons living in San Rafael, which currently has no AIDS-related resources for Hispanics, and San Francisco, which has considerable resources.